The Destroyer
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: Percy got separated from the quest in the labyrinth and wasn't there when camp was attacked. As a result camp has been destroyed. Alone in the wilderness, he must discover a reason to take up his sword once more, and face judgement for his crimes. But, how will Thalia react to her beloved cousin's disappearance and apparent treason?
1. Chapter 1

Percy swung his sword through the darkness behind him. There was nothing there. He continued on, walking down the seemingly endless hallway with only his bronze sword to offer light to see by. Rocks tumbled down on him as something shook the ground far above him. He walked faster. The sound of dry scales rubbing against stone echoed behind him, he started running. The sound sped up as well, following him through the endless darkness.

Percy shoved his emotions down. They couldn't help him survive in this place. A rock skipped across the stone floor of the chamber behind him. Percy whirled around with his sword at the ready. Twin red eyes glared at him hatefully. The hell hound lunged. Percy swung his sword. The hell hound whimpered before he stabbed downward, finishing it. Percy turned and walked deeper into the darkness.

Miles above him a battle raged. The campers were being overrun by the monster horde, hope seemed to flee as they locked shields. The monsters pushed them back and surrounded them. A few managed to harden their hearts and escape, others fought on hoping for one man to appear and save the day. He never did. The hunters of Artemis alone survived. They took heavy losses in the battle, but most were living and would continue to do so. The few campers who had escaped just ran. They didn't look back at that field of blood and death.

 **Okay. Meant to upload this yesterday, twelve chapters for the twelve days of Christmas. I'm a day late, but hopefully my readers forgive me. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO**

The Olympians watched in horror as their children were slaughtered. Poseidon shook his head in disbelief, his son hadn't been there. The other council members glared at him hatefully.

Percy dodged the massive snake's bite and slashed the scaled creature's hide. It struck again but he dodged and severed the massive snake's head with his final blow. He took the spoil, a small necklace, and ran into the darkness. The hallway opened into a large chamber. Percy watched the area around him warily, keeping his sword at the ready. A single sound broke the silence. Percy pointed his sword at the disturbance in fear. It was the whining of a hungry dog. He approached slowly, watching for traps or ambushes. When he reached the source of the sound he found a tiny pup, barely old enough to walk, lying on the stone floor. He observed it for a few minutes before picking the pup up gingerly and holding it close to him as he continued into the darkness.

When Percy finally saw light he didn't know how long it had been. He hurried toward it, keeping his sword at the ready, and stepped through the doorway. Cold mountain air greeted him. Massive mountains rose all around him, snow covered the ground beyond the small cave where he stood. A deer bounded into the cave and froze as it saw Percy. He approached it slowly and swung his sword. The deer fell to the ground with a bloody chest wound. Percy sighed and set the pup down before skinning the deer and stripping it of meat as best he could. He dragged the carcass out of his cave and as far as he could before gathering an armful of the driest wood he could find and heading back to the cave. The fire took longer than expected to get going, but Percy was glad he had spent the time once it was blazing. He stared at the roughly cut deer skin for a moment before laying it next to the fire in the hope that it would dry enough for use as a blanket. The pup crawled toward the fire and laid by his leg happily. Percy winced as he stabbed a hunk of a meat and held it over the flames.

"I wonder what happened at camp, the Titan army's probably already reached them." He muttered. The snow kept falling.

Kronos took up residence at the now empty Camp Half-Blood. He shattered the barriers and let his army swarm across the cabins where demigods had lived, destroying their former homes, he destroyed the campfire and built his throne in its place. The Olympians desperately prepared defenses around the city and completely cut Olympus off from the mortal world, even going so far as to board the elevator doors shut. A somber air fell over the city of the gods as nymphs and satyrs trained for war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Now, I have news for everyone. AFter this story, though I am as of yet unsure of a precise time frame, I will be putting a poll up on my profile. Now, the poll is going to decide the order in which I release the rest of the stories I've got tucked away in me coffers! But, before I open the poll, I've decided I'm going to have five options. Which means five stories for you to choose from. And they'll all be completed. Just wanted to let you know, enjoy.**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO**

Percy stared out at the frozen landscape silently. It had been a full year since he broke out of the labyrinth and landed in the small cave high in the mountains. He didn't even know where he was on the planet, but he doubted there were mountains as tall or as desolate anywhere in America. He hadn't seen a single human being during the entire time he waited there. The pup he had rescued had grown, it was nearly two and a half feet tall at the shoulder now, it had been less than a foot tall when he rescued it. He crafted a wooden spear from a pine tree and used it to hunt the mountain animals he could find, he also learned how to properly skin an animal through painful trial and error. He split whatever meat he killed with the young dog 50/50, both ate their fill and Percy tried his best to save what was left, but without salt there wasn't much luck. A particularly dark cloud gathered above the mountain valley and promptly released its frozen payload, but it wasn't snow, or frozen. Freezing rain pelted the ground below the quickly gathering storm clouds, forcing Percy to retreat into his cave. He brushed his mangy hair out of his face and drew Riptide, just in case. He pulled the skins he had succeeded at skinning closer as the pup snuggled into his lap. Darkness soon overtook them despite the deafening rain. For the first time in a year, Percy dreamed. He was standing in a courtyard on Olympus, satyrs and nymphs drilled with celestial bronze all around him. A bronze armored god watched them with a scowl. Then he was in Camp. The entire place had been burned to the ground, but it was still smoldering, the Big House lay in a heap of rubble with a trail of smoke floating upward. A man with black hair and solid gold eyes stared directly at him,

"How does it feel to see the results of your cowardice Jackson? I don't know where you're hiding, but stay there, I'm honestly disgusted by you. You just ran, you didn't even try to lead them, and now all the demigods are dead because of you, and soon the Olympians will be too." Kronos scowled,

"I didn't run. I got separated in the labyrinth and couldn't find my way out!" Percy shouted,

"I guess that's better than just running. But this destruction is still your responsibility, _Destroyer_. I knew the meaning of your name, but I never thought it would be aimed at your friends who you guarded so zealously." Kronos laughed.

"Why do you care?" Percy asked.

"Because, this so-called camp fell with barely a fight. I wasn't even here, I didn't expect it to succeed. I wanted to face you in the Olympian throne room in single combat to see which of us was better, but that won't happen now. And there are no children of the 'big three' left to fulfill the prophecy. So hurry up and die. But never forget that you caused this." Kronos gestured the destroyed camp around him. The dream faded. Percy bolted upright and crawled into the cold rain, his sobs echoed in the small cave.

Artemis scowled. The hunters scaled the massive mountain slowly. Zeus was terrified, he denied them the freedom to hunt despite Kronos's promise that he wouldn't attack them until they had a champion to fulfill the prophecy. Zeus had, of course, immediately rushed to the mortal world and conceived a new demigod child, but Percy Jackson was still alive, and Thalia insisted that he didn't abandon the camp on purpose. They scaled the Himalayas to investigate a lead, given to them by Daedalus himself, that an entrance to his labyrinth was still open somewhere inside the mystical valley hidden in the massive mountain range. Thalia had immediately proclaimed that it was Percy and practically run off to climb them alone. Artemis had taken her hunt in order to ensure the survival of her Lieutenant,

"If we're going to look for him we should do so in force. We have no idea what's happened to him or what is in that valley." She kept repeating, but Zeus had ordered her to stay, so she snuck out of Olympus and flashed her hunters to the base of the mountains.

It had been three years for Percy. He hadn't aged, but he assumed Kronos was screwing with him even from the other side of the globe. His pup had been revealed as a wolf, with pitch black fur and green eyes. Percy walked silently through the forest populating the bottom of the valley, summer had come after three years of perpetual winter, and it would likely last a few years just like its opposite. A temple rose in the distance. Percy patted the head of his wolf, whom he had named Mavros, and sped up. He reached the temple and walked up the steps quietly. The Chinese style building was utterly silent. There were no other inhabitants, nor was there any noise. He stepped inside to find a massive golden Buddha statue staring at him with human eyes.

"Welcome." The statue greeted,

"Uh, Hi. Would you know where I am?" Percy asked,

"You are in the valley of Shangri-La traveler, but I must say, you are the first to appear here in eons." The statue answered. Percy gaped.

" _That_ Shangri-La?" Percy asked in wonder.

"Yes traveler. Are you in need of a warm fire or sustenance?" the statue asked,

"Um, if you have some salt and a box that would be great, but that's all I need." Percy answered, the statue creaked as the smile broadened even more.

"I see, you are in need of food but can get it yourself, you are cold but have your own fire. You only ask for that which you actually require to survive." The statue commented.

"Is that a good thing?" Percy asked.

"Of course! Your salt and box will be delivered to the cave you have made your home by nightfall, but in return you must visit me once a month and do work around the temple, this place is old and beginning to fall apart." The statue answered.

"I'd be glad to help in any way I can." Percy responded. The statue smiled wider,

"That is good. I shall await your visit in a month." The statue dismissed him.

"Uh, thanks, I'll see you then." Percy replied, the statue kept smiling as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the quick response! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO**

Thalia held her spear at the ready. The narrow mountain pass reverberated with the creature's growl. A massive ape-thing appeared around the bend and roared at the group of silver-clad girls. Thalia regripped her spear and hefted her shield. The white furred creature didn't even seem to notice the horrifying visage imprinted in the bronze.

"Be careful. We don't know if Celestial Bronze will work on it." Artemis called. Thalia glared at the yeti and took a step forward.

"This is your only warning. You are not welcome in Shangri-La. Turn back now, or none of you will return." A voice rumbled, it seemed to have echoed from the corridor behind the yeti.

"Thalia. You heard it, let's turn back. Even if Perseus is in that valley he won't help us. He ran from battle when he was needed, if anything we should be hunting him to bring charges of treason down on his head." Artemis yelled. Thalia's shoulders slumped.

"Then go." She reached up and ripped out the silver tiara before throwing it behind her, "I'm not listening to you anymore." She declared. The hunters gasped and stared back and forth between the goddess and their former lieutenant.

"I had my suspicions. But you're in love with him aren't you?" Artemis asked,

"I don't know. But he's my friend, I know he wouldn't just run from a battle that important to Camp." Thalia answered, it had been almost a year since the hunt started their search of the Himalayas and the rest of the hunt had stopped caring after a few months of the freezing conditions.

"Fine. Then stay here, I'm sure Zeus will answer if you beg for help once you realize what you've done. But I'll let you remain unaging, it would be troublesome for a child of the big three to turn sixteen right now." Artemis stated. The hunters retreated down the narrow passage quickly, leaving her to face the yeti alone.

Percy hefted the timber beam with a quiet grunt and slid it into place. The entire north wall of the temple had collapsed when the waterlogged timbers supporting it unfroze and effectively shattered. He turned and lifted another, taking a few steps forward, he lifted it above his head and slid it into place. He sat on the stone steps to catch his breath and admired the valley around him. It had been ten years now since he arrived. It had gone through an especially vicious, but short, winter the year before and now was suffering the consequences. Percy smiled as Mavros trotted up to him, he patted the wolf's head before standing and continuing his repairs. Suddenly there was a roar of pain.

"What? Is one of the yetis hurt?" he muttered, he ran toward the source after tying his black hair back to keep it out of his face. When he reached the injured yeti he found a roughly carved stone door, it was partly open and being guarded by a bleeding yeti. Percy recognized the white furred figure immediately, but his blood turned cold as he noticed the crimson blood coating his friend's left side.

"Why won't you let me in?" a girl shouted. Percy saw a flash of bronze but didn't process what it meant before drawing Riptide and entering the narrow passage behind the yeti.

"I'll drive them off." He whispered. The white yeti whimpered and retreated inside the valley. Percy raised his sword and glared at the intruder.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, she wore silver and held a bronze spear in her right hand.

"I'm me. Who are you?" Percy responded. Seven years of cryptic conversations with the Buddha statue had taught him a very annoying way to speak without giving any actual information.

"You didn't answer my question." The girl snapped.

"High strung are we? Why don't you calm down and we can discuss your reasons for asking permission to enter the valley." Percy suggested. The girl glared at him with piercing blue eyes.

"I think my friend is in there." She answered quietly.

"Put the spear away and tell me your friend's name." Percy put Riptide away. There was something familiar about the girl in front of him, but even if he knew her she wouldn't recognize him, his hair was mangy and fell to the small of his back, and he'd grown a full beard.

"His name is Percy Jackson. Something happened a year ago and a lot of people died because he wasn't there." The girl put her spear away.

"I see, then why do you wish to find him? I noticed the mountains storming more than usual, probably to drive someone off, but they wouldn't be that persistent for a single person." Percy asked.

"Everyone else thinks he ran away on purpose. There was a group with me most of the way here, but they turned back once we encountered your furry friend." The girl answered. Percy examined her facial structure thoughtfully for a few tense minutes before realization struck him.

"Very well Thalia Grace. I shall escort you to the temple, where you may ask permission to search for your friend, but you must promise to leave at once if your request is denied." Percy's eyes twinkled happily even though he didn't smile.

"I promise." Thalia swore. Percy nodded and led her into the valley quietly, his yeti friend was sat against the stone wall nearby. Percy hurried over and pressed a simple bandage to the spear wound.

"It'll just hurt for a little while my friend. I'll ask if he can speed up the healing process when I get to the temple." Percy murmured. The yeti nodded gratefully.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted to scare him so I could gain access." Thalia muttered.

"He'll be fine, so I'm sure he'll forgive you eventually." Percy stood and motioned for her to follow. Mavros brought up the rear, trapping her between Percy and his wolf companion.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I completely forgot to update this yesterday. Sorry.**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO**

Percy led Thalia into the temple and bowed slightly to the Buddha statue. Thalia followed his example.

"Who have you brought into the valley?" the statue asked,

"A traveler, she wishes to ask permission to search for her friend Percy Jackson within the valley. She has promised to leave peacefully should you deny her request." Percy answered. The statue seemed to understand the game he was playing.

"Then step forward, and ask traveler." The statue smiled, though it was always smiling. Thalia raised her head and stepped forward nervously.

"What do I address you by?" she asked the statue,

"Whatever you want, you might choose to follow your guide's example and simple look directly at me when you speak to me so I know you address me though." The statue answered. Thalia gulped.

"Would you please allow me to search for my friend within your valley?" She asked,

"Who said it was my valley?" the statue asked.

"I'm sorry if I was mistaken, I assumed that you were in control of the valley since I must ask your permission to search in it." Thalia answered.

"I see. Your assumption is incorrect, but not wrong. You may search for your friend, if you remain with your guide at all times. He will show you to his home when night falls." The statue said. Percy sighed and led Thalia outside.

"I must finish my duties for the day and it will soon be dark. Can we begin the search tomorrow at first light?" Percy asked, aware that he was going to be helping her search for himself.

"Yes. That will be fine. Do you need help with your duties?" she asked.

"No, they are my duties because they are mine to do. If you remain here long enough you should offer to help around the temple once per month, it is customary for long term guests to do so." Percy answered.

"Ok. Then where should I stay while you finish your duties?" she asked, Percy motioned for her to follow. He led her to the north wall and pointed at the stone steps where he had been resting. She sat and stared out at the valley as Percy carried the first new wall panel to the timbers and fit it into place. He repeated this process until the entire wall had been rebuilt. It was dark when he finished. Percy led Thalia to his small cave quietly.

"I am sorry it took so long, my work took longer than expected." Percy apologized.

"It's fine. It gave me time to survey the valley for places Percy could be." Thalia answered.

"Good, you are proactive. That will help you in the long run." Percy responded, Mavros trotted behind him as they started walking up toward his cave.

"Is there any way to speed up the search? He's been missing a year and most people where he and I come from are beginning to doubt his innocence." Thalia asked,

"Time doesn't pass at the same speed here, for you it has been a year, for him it has probably been closer to ten." Percy responded, Thalia gaped at him,

"So, how long have you been here?" she asked,

"Long enough, but you also won't age while in this valley, if that matters to you." Percy answered. Thalia sighed.

"It does, it's a good thing, my friend has a prophecy told about him. When he turns sixteen he make a choice and the repercussions either destroy our home or save it. Though I guess his home has already been destroyed." Thalia answered.

"I see. We are almost to my home, it is quite humble but there is space for us three to sleep in comfort." Percy stepped into his cave and gestured to the back, where the door to the labyrinth had been sealed and covered.

"Thank you for sharing your home with me." Thalia said, she took a seat a few feet from the fire. Percy lit it with practiced ease and pulled a large slice of meat from the ice box he had managed to create. He stabbed the meat with the straight stick that served to rotate the meat on his makeshift spit before placing it over the fire.

"I hope you aren't adverse to meat. It's all I have tonight." Percy commented.

"I eat meat." Thalia responded simply.

Thalia stared up at the stars silently. On the other side of the cave her guide slept peacefully and silently. His wolf lay between them, snoring quietly. Thalia held in a sigh and turned to face the wall.

 _'What have I got myself into?'_ she asked, she imagined Percy would answer something like,

 _'Well, you're alone with a strange man and his dog, in a valley frozen in time, searching for me. That doesn't exactly sound fun'_ his voice echoed through her head, an ache developed in her chest but she continued the imaginary conversation.

 _'But you don't know why I'm looking for you.'_

 _'You're my friend obviously.'_

 _'But what if that isn't enough?'_

 _'Thalia, cousin, what are you saying?'_

 _'Kelp Head. I'm saying friends isn't enough for me.'_

 _'But you're a hunter and I value my parts.'_

 _'Kelp Head. You're a figment of my imagination right now, you're supposed to say whatever I want.'_

 _'Oh. Well what do you want me to say then?'_

 _'Didn't I just say what I wanted?'_

 _'Yeah, but you'll just get hurt if figment Percy is in love with you but real Percy isn't'_

 _'Shut it figment Percy.'_ The conversation ended on a sour note, though Thalia wasn't sure why since she had been both sides. She just sighed and went to sleep staring at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN PJO**

Percy rose with the sun. Thalia snored loudly on the other side of the cave. He smiled gently before his smile turned into a painful scowl.

"Guess I can't escape my crimes forever." He muttered. Mavros yawned wide and stood, Percy walked over to Thalia and shook her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes tiredly and stared at his face above her for a moment. Percy was afraid she had recognized him for a moment before she yawned and sat up.

"Morning." She muttered,

"There is a stream nearby if you wish to bathe, I will await your return here." He told her, she nodded and left the cave, heading for the sound of running water. Percy stared at the ceiling sadly. "Sorry Thals, I'm not going back. I've lost my touch with a blade anyway. I won't be of any help." Percy muttered. Thalia returned after half an hour. Percy greeted her with a small smile, as he usually wore, and offered a piece of hard bread. She took it gratefully and ate the bread silently. Percy led her down into the valley once she had finished, heading for the areas she pointed out as potential hiding spots.

The sun set without any progress being made in Thalia's search. Percy almost felt bad for lying to her about his identity, though he hadn't lied about it, she hadn't even asked. Thalia seemed dejected as they headed back to his cave, the sun was setting.

"Are there any abandoned temples?" she asked hopefully.

"Not that I know of, we can ask tomorrow before we search again though. But why does this matter so much to you? You seem to be taking the lack of evidence of your friend as if he was purposely trying to hide from you." Percy asked,

"He was always there to help me. And now he needs my help and I can't give it." She answered.

"Aren't you here to take him back to the rest of your people? To face judgement for whatever they think he did." Percy questioned.

"No. I just want him to come home, I miss my Kelp Head." She answered, the way she said 'my' sent a shiver down Percy's spine.

"He is yours?" Percy asked in confusion.

"N-no" Thalia blushed.

"But you wish it to be so." Percy observed, it wasn't a question.

"I guess. I'm not really sure." Thalia responded. Percy sighed internally.

He gathered some herbs on the return trip and used them to flavor the meat before he cooked it, goat this time. Thalia stared out at the valley as the meat turned slowly over the fire. She seemed sad, but Percy couldn't do anything to help her yet. The stars appeared gradually as the meat finished. Percy extinguished part of the fire and sat at the opening a few feet from Thalia, he offered her a portion of the meat as he tossed the third to Mavros.

"Thanks." Thalia muttered.

"What's bugging you?" Percy asked, biting off a piece of the meat.

"I was just thinking." Thalia answered.

"About?" he asked,

"Why should I tell you? I've done nothing but reveal information, but you've revealed nothing." She responded.

"I'll tell you a secret if you tell me. Promise." Percy smiled. The stars twinkled overhead.

"I was just trying to sort out my feelings for the guy I'm looking for. I'm not really sure he's even still alive, or if he'd go back with me. But I liked him from the moment I saw him. I'm just trying to decide what that feeling is worth and what it is." She took a bite of her meat and kept staring out at the valley.

"May I offer a piece of advice?" Percy asked,

"Go ahead." Thalia took another bite.

"What the feeling is worth and what it is are two separate questions, you must answer what it is before you know what it's worth. But only by knowing what the feeling is will you what it's worth by itself." Percy said, Thalia nodded thoughtfully and took another bite.

"I get it. So if I know what it is I know the price. Now what's your secret?" she asked.

"I saw him. Your Percy. But it was a long time ago and I haven't seen him for many years. I doubt you would recognize the boy you once knew anymore." Percy answered. Thalia gaped at him.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know. After the last winter I doubt he is still alive. But that boy wasn't sane. Something broke him, I suspect it was the crime he is accused of by your people. He wasn't sane anymore. I found a strange sword and took it, thinking it would be useful, but it turned out to be his. He told me he wouldn't need it anymore because he was a coward and ran off." Percy lied. Thalia looked down sadly.

"So he's dead?" she asked,

"That or he is so different that you wouldn't know him if he was sitting two feet in front of you." Percy answered. A sob wracked Thalia suddenly. Percy stared at her in shock before awkwardly putting a hand on her upper back, "I'm sorry." He said, but Thalia just kept sobbing. Once Thalia had finally fallen asleep Percy stood and stared upwards grimly. He sighed and jogged toward the temple quietly.

"I need help." Percy greeted the statue desperately.

"With what? I thought the girl would be fine." The statue responded, still smiling,

"She is in love with the me that she knew. She told me she wasn't sure how she felt about that Percy but it was obvious when I told her he was dead. I can't just leave her to go fight without me, it's my fault she's in this state as it is." Percy panted.

"I see. But you have fallen out of your combat training. How will you help her fight?" the statue asked. Percy fell to his knees and pressed his forehead to the floor in supplication.

"I need your permission to begin training again." Percy declared. The statue chuckled.

"You have to help your friend, who am I to stop you from doing what you need to in order to accomplish that?" the statue asked. Percy smiled and left the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of metal on metal rang through the empty forest loudly. A single trail of smoke rose into the air as Percy blended the godly metals he could find together. Silver and bronze soon formed a long shaft. Percy halted there. He had formed part of his new weapon, but still needed a spear head. Mavros barked nearby. He rushed to his wolf, leaving the rod behind to cool and running through the trees. Mavros pawed at a mass of shining metal. Percy hefted a pebble of the rock and headed toward the temple.

"I found a strange metal this morning." Percy said, Thalia watched the proceedings carefully.

"Oh, I believe you would call that adamant. I have no use for it so you may use as much as you require." The statue declared. Thalia gaped at Percy as she helped him uncover the rest of the vein. Enough to forge an arsenal lay in the clearing below the cave. Percy smiled and started chipping away at it for use in his forge.

The end result of Percy's forging was an enchanted sword. It changed into a spear at his will but didn't have a smaller form. The sword and spear were both made of a mix of Celestial bronze, Olympian silver acquired from Thalia's arrowheads, and adamant. The forging process took him an entire year in the valley. The resulting weapon however, was beautiful and deadly. It gave off a presence of whatever emotion its wielder was feeling strong enough to vibrate the air. Thalia wanted one immediately. She practically begged Percy to make her a similar weapon and he did. But it took even longer. Thalia wasn't allowed to watch the forging process either. Percy forced her to sit with the talking statue and talk to him all day while he pounded away at the forge.

Percy walked toward the clearing where his forge sat slowly. The weapon he was forging for Thalia was nearly done, but he didn't want to finish it. As if him finishing it would mean that she would leave. She had become a hunter for the sole reason of getting away from the prophecy, despite being in love with him at the time. Percy understood that now. He had also run from the prophecy, but it was his prophecy to complete, and when the time came he failed before the final moment had even come. He worked diligently on the weapon he was forging, pouring everything he had into the simple looking blade, but still fearing the moment he gave it to Thalia. Giving her the sword would tell her who he was. He prepared numerous speeches begging for forgiveness from his crimes, for abandoning Olympus when it needed him, for not coming back immediately upon hearing that she was looking for him. But none of the speeches seemed adequate, so he kept working, and his time kept shrinking. He didn't walk Thalia to the temple once it was done.

"Don't I have to go to the temple?" she asked,

"Not today. It's done, but I want you to promise me something before you see it." Percy answered, Thalia was practically beaming as she nodded.

"Yeah sure." She said,

"Just... Don't judge me too harshly when you see it." Percy gulped. Thalia calmed down slightly and nodded.

"Ok. I won't" she answered. They walked to the clearing in silence and Percy simply pointed to where the sword rested on a simple wooden table. She walked up calmly, though Percy could see that she was restraining herself like a child on Christmas morning. She picked up the sword and slid it from the scabbard with a slight hiss. She gasped and gaped at the blade. Polished Olympian Silver swirled in a gently wave pattern as Adamant swirled closer to the middle vaguely resembling clouds. Celestial Bronze shimmered in the sunlight at the edge of the blade. In her hand it shifted in a spear, then bow with the same designs. Thalia turned back to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Y-you said-"she sobbed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Percy apologized.

"You lied to me, straight to my face, for three years!" She yelled. Percy hung his head.

"I did. I betrayed you, I'm sorry Thalia." He whispered. She slapped him, the sound resounding throughout the forest.

"You told me you were dead." She sobbed, now standing in front of him.

"The me that you knew was dead. I stopped fighting, I left the Greek world behind because I thought everyone wanted me dead. I abandoned them, and it destroyed me when I found out what happened because I wasn't there. But Kronos told me that he wouldn't attack Olympus until they had someone to complete the prophecy. I figured that if I stayed here you could at least have a few years of relative peace before he attacked you all. Then he'd appear in my dreams again to gloat and I'd kill myself." Percy whispered. Thalia slapped his other cheek, she glared at him with the sword he had made clutched to her chest.

"I get that. I figured you had some stupid idea like that, but the prophecy is your responsibility. _You_ have to be the one to challenge Kronos." She yelled angrily.

"Why do you think I forged the swords?" he asked,

"Wait, you've been planning to fight him for three years?" she asked,

"Yeah, I haven't slept much either, I had to train myself back into fighting shape while I was forging the swords. I think I might be able take him now." Percy answered. Thalia gaped at him for a moment before wiping her tears and hugging him.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy was still a natural with a sword. He fought Thalia in the clearing where he forged their new swords. But his style was different now. He was fighting like he had someone else helping him, leaving strange openings but never going on the defensive. He spun around Thalia and struck at her blind spots, but before she could turn to attack him he was moving again. Once Mavros joined in he became unstoppable, whereas before the wolf joined Percy lost three out of five matches, Mavros covered him and he covered Mavros. The pair was unstoppable, but as individuals they were slightly above average, not good enough to face the Titan of Time in single combat without each other. Percy also fought with a long cloak he could use to distract his opponent and leave them guessing as to which direction his sword was coming from, or which direction Mavros's teeth were coming from.

"How did you get that good in three years?" Thalia panted.

"I didn't sleep very much." Percy answered. The daughter of Zeus nodded and sat on a fallen tree heavily. Percy sat beside her.

"What's next?" Thalia asked,

"Time passes much slower in here than outside, so we have time to be absolutely prepared for the fight with Kronos. I want to make at least partial sets of armor for each of us out of Adamant. That way we'll be better defended." Percy answered.

"That makes sense. When did you get so good in the forges?" she asked,

"Lots of practice in secret with Beckendorf." Percy answered.

"That makes sense I guess." Thalia answered. Percy stood.

"Can I see Aegis? I'll get to work reinforcing it with Adamant while you hunt dinner." Percy asked, Thalia activated the shield before pulling it off her arm and handing it to him. Percy hurried to his forge and started working.

Percy finished the Adamant armor after two more years of work. He wasn't the most skilled blacksmith, but he took his time and made sure everything he made was absolutely perfect, or it was remade. Aegis was something he couldn't replicate, there was heavy magic on the shield, so Percy covered the face with a thin layer of Adamant and braced the inside so it could take heavier hits. He used the dull gray metal to forge a series of neutral guards for he and Thalia, then started working on the armor specifically for her. An hour of awkward measuring later he started pounding away at the heated metal with a blush still lingering on his cheeks. His own armor was much lighter. He made a simple chain mail shirt and reinforced his cloak with even more mail. Any hit to his chest would hurt incredibly, but his entire body was protected from the rear by the hooded cloak. Thalia's armor consisted of a simple chest plate and the customary bracers and grieves, identical to Percy's own bracers and grieves. Percy ran the perimeter of the valley twice every day. When he finished the armor he was faster and stronger than he had ever been, he secretly worked with his water powers while pretending to sleep.

The sound of clashing metal echoed through the forest. Percy deflected Thalia's spear with his own and leapt over her, she spun only to have the butt of his spear hit the back of her knees. She rolled back and thrust her own spear at him from the ground. Percy twisted away and brought his spear down like a staff on where her head had been moments before. Thalia rolled away and stood quickly, keeping her guard up against the faster opponent. Percy hadn't broken a sweat despite dueling her for almost an hour. Thalia glared at him and charged. Percy crouched and spun, rising again behind her and tapping her shoulder with his spear. She turned and glared at him.

"How did you get so good with a spear?" she asked,

"I practice every day. And I can use the water vapor in the air to read your movements." Percy answered.

"Really? Why can't I do that?" she asked,

"You probably haven't tried. Close your eyes and focus on the air around you. You've used the winds before right? It'll be similar to that except instead of making them move you just use how they move against your opponent and the surroundings to tell where they'll strike." Percy explained. Thalia closed her eyes and focused. After a few seconds she was able to tell Percy's exact location and how he was moving faster than her eyes could show her by watching his spear. Then she lost it.

"That was awesome. But it's so tiring, how do you use that in combat?" she asked

"I've had a lot of practice, it'll get easier as you use it more and more, plus I manipulate my sweat so that it helps me strike harder. Which puts less stress on my muscles." Percy answered.

"Whaddya know! You grew a brain." Thalia remarked. Percy scowled.

"I spent my first year here driving myself mad trying to find any way to make myself stronger so I could face Kronos. That was what I meant when I used the word 'insane' to describe myself." Percy responded.

"Well it's better than twiddling your thumbs." Thalia shrugged. She raised her spear.

"Again?" Percy asked,

"Again. I'm gonna figure out my own ways to make myself stronger so I can keep your idiotness alive." Thalia answered. They closed the gap with a crash.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't even know how I've forgotten this three days in a row. I'll do my best not to let it happen again. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO**

Percy had been in the valley twenty years now. Thalia had joined him after ten, and they had settled into a life of training and sleeping. There was almost no room for anything else. Now though, winter was starting to bare its fangs in the valley. Percy began stocking up on any food he could find and piled firewood high in the cave. Soon there was only space for them to sleep right beside each other. But Percy kept bringing in more food for them. Then the snow hit.

Percy huddled against the wall, Mavros curled around his side, and a bundle of warm skins held over his head. Thalia shivered a few feet away. The wind whipped past the cave opening at skin blistering speeds. Percy opened his arms and beckoned her closer. She shook her head.

"Thalia! Get over here! We can share body heat and keep warm until the storm blows over!" Percy shouted, his words barely reached the female demigod only two feet in front of him. She shook her head again. Percy extended his bare hand to her, it was soon purple and shaking from the cold. Thalia looked at it for a moment before taking his hand and crawling closer. Percy made room for her between him and the wall, she didn't have the energy to argue and just crawled into the space. Percy wrapped her in his arms, and the blankets, and sheltered her from the bruising snow with his back. He wore his heavy black cloak under the skins, Mavros was huddled against his side under the cloak. Thalia noticed the chain mail and grinned. Percy grinned back at her from mere inches above her. The snow kept pounding them despite Thalia screaming at it silently that it was killing the moment. Before she could wuss out she leaned up and kissed Percy on the cheek. They both blushed as she avoided looking at him.

The snow stopped after two full days of attacking the ground like they were mortal enemies. Percy groaned as he stood, his back cracking. Thalia stood a moment later, rubbing a pain in her neck from sleeping huddled against the wall. Percy flicked his wrist and the snow in the cave was pushed out. He bent over the fire and lit it with shaking fingers. Then collapsed against the wall. His skin was pale and he shivered despite the growing fire by his feet. Thalia crouched next to him,

"What's wrong Percy?" she asked,

"Just cold. I'll be fine in a few minutes." Percy answered. Thalia believed him and went to get a hunk of meat from the icebox for whatever meal of the day they were closest to. The deer meat roasted quietly as she turned the spit slowly. Percy continued to shiver and pulled the skins covering him closer.

"Percy. What's wrong?" Thalia asked, unable to move from her position by the spit for fear of burning the meat.

"Cold and tired." Percy muttered.

"Why's that?" she asked, Percy was half asleep and completely unable to lie in this state, something she was completely willing to take advantage of.

"Had to make sure Thalia was warm." Percy answered quietly. Thalia looked down, she was still clutching the skin Percy had managed to cover her with during the storm.

"Why?" she asked, somewhat angry but controlling her tone less it wake him and take away her chance."

"Cause pretty girls shouldn't be cold." Percy sleep mumbled. Thalia blushed and stared at the meat.

"But why didn't you sleep?" Thalia asked,

"Cause I would've had to fall asleep on Thalia, but she doesn't like when we sleep next to each other, so she really wouldn't like if I fell asleep on her." Percy mumbled. Thalia glared at him in his sleeping state.

"Dammit Percy. I don't like sleeping next to you cause I enjoy it more than I should." She mumbled. Percy started snoring.

Percy woke to the smell of meat cooking. Thalia was glaring at him from her spot by the fire, turning the spit. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Mavros watched the pair silently, the wolf was growing old.

"Percy?" Thalia asked,

"Yeah?" Percy responded.

"Are we going to fight after the winter ends?" Thalia asked,

"Yeah, I knew it was coming, but I wanted to come up with a strategy before we left. So I figured another year or two wouldn't hurt, since that's only a few months in the outside world and Kronos has to wait for Zeus's new kid to be sixteen. Plus the kid is what? Two at the most?" Percy answered.

"Yeah, the kid can't be more than two so we have time. But I kindly figured we could have a little fun in the snow since it's stopped snowing." Thalia suggested,

"Eat first though." He nodded. Thalia smiled gently at him and handed him a piece of meat.

The trio ate their lunch quickly. The sun was high overhead when they stepped out of the cave and began frolicking in the deep snow. Mavros chased them for a few hours until he abruptly collapsed. Percy and Thalia rushed over to the wolf to find him lying in the snow peacefully. But he wasn't asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not even sorry. Nope. Not sorry at all. But, quick question, do I not deserve the title of "Puppeteer of Feels"**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO**

Mavros was dead. Percy held in his tears while Thalia cried openly on his shoulder. When she pulled herself together enough Percy picked his companion up and carried him to the temple. The statue gave him permission to bury his friend in the valley. Percy started digging. Ripping at the frozen ground with a wooden shovel for hours until the hole was finally deep enough. Percy laid Mavros inside and said a quiet prayer in Ancient Greek.

"You were my best friend. I hope you find peace in the afterlife." He whispered. He placed his last golden drachma on the old wolf's head and pushed the dirt back over him. He planted a willow sapling at the head of the grave and trudged through the snow back to his cave. The world seemed just a little bit darker on the way.

Percy collapsed in a heap of skins as tears burned his eyes. Thalia sat next to, and slightly on top of, him and hugged him carefully. She was sobbing. Percy pulled her closer and buried his face in her shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Thalia asked quietly.

"We wait. We plan. And then, we kill Kronos and come back to this valley so we can always remember him." Percy answered. Thalia hiccupped.

"Come back?" she asked,

"Yeah, I doubt the Olympians will just forgive me for showing up and doing my job two years late. They might allow me to leave in peace if we succeed. You don't have to come, but I'm coming back." Percy told her. She squeezed him.

"How long are we talking about here?" she asked.

"Well, I won't age once I'm back, so maybe I'll just walk across Europe to get back, that way I'll be a bit older and then I can stay here forever after that." Percy said, Thalia nodded against his shoulder,

"You forgot the 'we'" She mumbled. Percy smiled slightly and squeezed her torso tighter for a moment.

The winter was over. It had only lasted a few months and was the weakest Percy had seen since he arrived, almost as if the mountains themselves were rooting for him. He led Thalia to the door and pulled the rough stone open slowly. His hair had been cut back to shoulder length from nearly reaching his waist. Thalia had also cut her hair, hers was messy and fell just past her shoulders. They stepped through the doorway and closed it behind them. The narrow passage offered little cover as they carefully walked down it. Their swords were resting in their scabbards at their waists. Percy stepped out of the narrow passageway and stared at the outside world. He prayed hard,

"Father. I'm sorry, please answer me." He whispered, his eyes screwed shut. There was a flash of light and a grumpy looking Poseidon appeared.

"What?" he asked gruffly. Percy and Thalia bowed to the sea god,

"I've spent twenty years preparing to fight my grandfather. Please allow me the chance to atone for my mistake." Percy pleaded, Thalia glared at him,

"Why should I?" Poseidon asked, Thalia opened her mouth but Percy spoke first,

"Because no matter how many children the big three have, the fates will only allow me to fulfill this prophecy." Percy answered, Poseidon scoffed quietly.

"What is it you wish to say Niece?" Poseidon asked Thalia,

"He got lost. In the labyrinth. He got separated from his quest and couldn't make it back to Camp. That's why he wasn't there, it isn't fair to blame him solely for what happened." She protested.

"No, it was my responsibility to lead the campers to defend Camp. They expected the child of the prophecy to rally them, and I wasn't there to do it, I got lost so it's my responsibility." Percy argued. Poseidon sighed.

"You said twenty years? How is that possible, you haven't aged." The sea god asked,

"There's a magical valley where time goes faster than the outside world, and it prevents aging." Percy explained.

"So you were there for the past two years? Training to fight Kronos? There isn't a camp for you to rally an army from anymore. None of the gods have been having children except Zeus, who only conceived that little brat for the prophecy." Poseidon countered,

"Yeah. I can take him now, provided I can get new clothes, I've been wearing the same ones for close to twenty years now." Percy replied. The sea god sighed and met his son's gaze.

"Fine. I will put my faith in you once more, and give you some fresh clothes. I assume the huntress will also need a change?" he asked,

"Yes, but I'm not actually a hunter anymore." Thalia answered. Poseidon seemed shocked but didn't say anything. There was a flash and he tossed them both bundles of black clothing.

"Hurry and change. We'll be going to Olympus soon." Poseidon ordered. Thalia hurried back into the passage and changed quickly, she walked out tying her bracers back on. Percy went after her, he removed his armor and pulled the clean clothes on before dropping the mail over his head and buckling on the greaves. He pulled his cloak back on and slid his bracers on before stepping out of the passage.

"Lord Poseidon. Just take us to the forest outside Camp Half-Blood. It will be faster than going to Olympus and attempting to explain the situation first." Percy suggested. Poseidon looked pained for a second before nodded and gripping their shoulders. They vanished from the mountain side in a flash of golden light.


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I may have miscounted somewhere. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm back on schedule now. The tenth chapter goes up on the twenty third, then the eleventh on the twenty fourth, and the twelfth on christmas. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Percy and Thalia snuck through the dense forest silently. Ahead of them rose the hill that had marked the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. It was surrounded by a massive group of Laistrygonians. Percy took a deep breath and stood abruptly.

"Hey! Stop right there!" One of the giants shouted. Percy held up his hand, with his cloak flapping gently behind him he appeared a mysterious sorcerer.

"I'm just here to talk to Kronos. He should be expecting me." Percy called. The Laistrygonians halted and argued amongst themselves for a minute before one was sent into the camp. Thalia stood up beside Percy.

"Are you an idiot?" she whispered to him,

"Kronos is expecting me. He told me so in a dream, if he won't fight us together then don't argue. Just stand to the side and watch. Promise me." Percy whispered back,

"If he's about to kill you I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself." She whispered,

"Thalia please." Percy pleased quietly.

"Fine. I won't interfere if he'll only face you." She conceded.

"Thank you. Besides, I can't die, we've got plans for the rest of our lives." Percy joked. Thalia smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes. The Laistrygonian who'd been sent into Camp returned.

"The boss is expecting him and his friend. Let them through." The monster bellowed. Percy and Thalia approached and passed through them, they climbed the hill quickly and crested the hill. Percy flinched. The strawberry fields were burnt, the Big House was in pieces, the climbing wall had been toppled and broken into a pile of rubble. In the center of where the cabins had been, right where the campfire had once blazed with a little girl tending it, sat an ugly gold throne. Percy glared at Kronos as he walked down the hill. Kronos had taken the symbol of hope for Camp Half-Blood and desecrated it. Thalia followed at his side.

"Well, well. Perseus Jackson, coward of Olympus." Kronos jeered, Percy clenched his teeth and gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Get off your throne and face me Kronos." Percy growled.

"I see you brought your little slut, what a shame you won't get to watch her die. In fact, I think I'll keep her for my army to reduce stress." Kronos jeered. Percy stopped. His jaw relaxed, his hand lightly rested on the hilt of his sword. The only sign of his anger were his eyes. Twin swirling orbs of pure rage that focused directly on the Titan King.

"Get off your throne or I'll drag you down." Percy growled. His voice was barely above a whisper, but utter silence had fallen across the camp, Kronos scoffed but stood and drew Luke's sword, Backbiter. He barely had time to register what was happening as Percy drew his own sword and rushed him. The ground shook as he planted one foot and swung his sword. Kronos barely blocked it in time, his face contorted in surprise and fear. Thalia drew her own sword and followed him in. Percy spun, avoiding a thrust by millimeters and swung his sword again, Kronos's eyes glowed golden as he blocked each strike successfully. The Titan kept speeding up his own movements, but so did Percy. Soon Thalia couldn't even get close enough to support Percy, the two's swords were deadly blurs of color. She watched Percy and Kronos lock blades, pushing against each other.

"How. Are. You. So. Fast!" Kronos asked between breaths. Percy glared at him, his face contorted in rage, and swung his leg up and into Kronos's crotch. The human sized Titan fell to his knees in pain and Percy launched into a flurry of new attacks that the Titan barely blocked.

The duel raged from before sunrise to sunset, through the night and into the next morning. Thalia watched, transfixed, as Percy dueled Kronos. He didn't seem to tire or slow even though he had been fighting at speeds impossible for anyone without abnormal abilities and reflexes for over 24 hours without a rest. He didn't even appear to be sweating. Kronos swung his sword desperately at the raging demigod in front of him, but it was stopped. Then a small cut appeared on Kronos's thigh, Percy spun around to the Titan's undefended side and swung his sword again. Kronos blocked it at the cost being disarmed. The Titan of Time fell to his knees in front of Percy Jackson with a look of absolute shock plastered on his face.

"How?" the Titan asked between breaths,

"I didn't do my job the first time. I suppose it's fitting that I beat you here, where I should've been when I was needed." Percy said calmly. Thalia watched as Percy kicked the Titan of Time onto his back and sheathed his own sword before picking up the Celestial Bronze and Mortal steel blade that Luke had forged. Percy plunged it into Kronos's arm and grimaced at the Titan screamed. Percy pulled the blade out and whipped it across the Titan's chest.

"Just kill me." Kronos grunted,

"You made one mistake." Percy growled, "You threatened my family. Now I'm gonna make you fade." Percy responded. The blade descended again, piercing the opposite arm. Kronos screamed again. Percy twisted the sword with an expression like he was going to puke and pulled the blade out before severing the Titan's arm. He did the same to each limb, until Kronos was lying in the dirt whimpering pitifully. Percy cried as he dragged the sword down the Titan's body. Its point dropped into the Titan's chest with a wet squishing noise. Kronos's body flickered for a moment before vanishing. Percy fell to his knees and went limp, staring upwards. He numbly felt someone embrace him before he could fall. There was a flash of light in the distance.

"Move aside daughter." A voice ordered, but it seemed so far away to Percy.

"No! I won't let you kill him." Thalia's voice echoed, Percy crawled toward the sound of her sobbing.

"He must pay for his crimes." Another voice joined in.

"He defeated Kronos in single combat. Does that not warrant some recognition?" a voice asked,

"He caused the death of your daughter Athena, while he survived unscathed." A voice cursed him. They were all cursing him. But he kept crawling through his memories to find the source of Thalia's sobbing.

"He didn't mean to abandon Camp. He was separated and lost in the Labyrinth. I'd like to see any of you volunteer to go into that hell hole!" a usually quiet voice snapped. Percy opened his eyes and stared at the cloudless sky. Someone was hugging him. He looked at his surroundings, a group of angry people glared at him. But between the angry people and him stood three figures, two men and a little girl. One man wore Bermuda shorts and had a salt and pepper beard. The other man wore black robes that emanated sadness. The little girl wore a simple brown dress but held a burnt stick in her hands threateningly.


	11. Chapter 11

**I thought I uploaded chapter ten yesterday. Apparently not. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO**

Percy stood shakily. He leaned on Thalia for support as his brain started working again. The gods and goddesses all stared at him. He untied his sword and handed it to Thalia, his cloak came off after that followed by his armor. He rolled the armor up in his cloak and held it out to Thalia gently. She took it but watched him in confusion. He stumbled forward until he was between his defenders and his attackers.

"I'm sorry for getting your children, my friends, killed. I should have stayed closer to the group, that's all it would've taken for me to be there instead of wandering through the Labyrinth. I'm sorry." Percy's voice cracked and he fell back to the ground, holding himself upright with his hands and knees buried in the muddy soil. There was a flash of light, followed by gasps.

"You're all idiots. The only reason you lasted this long after the fall of Camp Half-Blood was the boy in the mud in front of you. Kronos made Daedalus give you that lead in the hope that the hunters of Artemis would find and kill Perseus Jackson. And now you are playing into your father's hands even after he has been removed from this plane of reality!" the new arrival scorned the gods, but whoever it was seemed to be three people speaking at once.

"He abandoned them!" a voice argued.

"He has more right to judge you for not protecting your children than you do to judge him. You easily could've saved them, and instead you let the blame fall on him! He was closer to the demigods whose names he didn't know than you were to your own children!" the tri-voice countered. Percy could see their feet shift awkwardly. A firm hand appeared in Percy's view. Percy wiped his hand off before taking the proffered hand. It pulled him to his feet. Percy released the hand and watched the scene unfold in front of him from his father's side. The three fates were insulting and scolding the majority of the Olympian council in his defense. Thalia appeared by his open side and took his hand.

"Pretty crazy huh?" she whispered,

"Yeah. What did I do to deserve that?" Percy wondered, Thalia shoulder bumped him.

"Absolutely nothing, I think that's the point." She answered. Percy cracked a smile and turned his attention back to the argument. He observed the gods getting scolded for a moment before he noticed Artemis glaring at him hatefully. Suddenly she had her bow in her hand, an arrow nocked. Percy's eyes widened, but he didn't have the time or energy to move as the silver arrow flew for his face. It stopped an inched from his nose. Percy stared at the pointed projectile with his eyes crossed, then Thalia plucked it out of the air and drew her sword with her left hand. It shifted into a bow and she knocked the stolen arrow before aiming at its owner. The entire field was silent again. The arrow flew, Artemis's face shifted from arrogance to fear just in time for the silver arrow to hit her in the eye.

"Whoa." Percy gasped.

"I always did think she was a bitch." Thalia muttered, playing with the string of her bow. Anger emanated from the weapon. The Olympians gulped.

"What the hell are those made out of?" Apollo asked in shock.

"Adamant, Celestial Bronze, and Olympian Silver. All mixed together and stuff." Percy answered. Apollo shrugged. Hephaestus stared at Percy in surprise.

"Who forged them? The bow is obviously metal, but I've never seen a godly weapon that powerful in a mortal's hands." The forge god asked, Percy shrugged.

"A friend." He answered. The forge god nodded acceptingly and said nothing.

"I suppose," Zeus began, sighing, "you are indeed worthy of reward young ones. You may each ask one favor of the council, and it will be granted." He decided. Percy looked downward for a few seconds.

"My lord, I would ask simply that Camp Half-Blood be rebuilt with your own powers. To speed the reconstruction." Percy spoke up. The thunder god smiled softly,

"We were already going to do that Perseus. Try again." He chuckled softly.

"Erm, I wish to be allowed to travel wherever I wish, and by extension settle wherever I wish." Percy decided.

"You're already allowed that Perseus." Zeus facepalmed.

"Put Hestia and Hades back on the council?" Percy asked,

"Already been done." Hestia piped up.

"Can I keep my sword and armor?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Zeus painfully dragged his palm down his face.

"Can I have a yacht?" Percy asked uncertainly.

"I think we can do that…" Zeus sighed. The thunder god turned to his daughter.

"It's your turn daughter."

"He took all the good questions though." Thalia answered. Zeus dropped his head in exasperation and sobbed quietly.

"Just pick something." Zeus pleaded.

"Can I have a puppy?" Thalia asked. Zeus knelt and slammed his head against the dirt, every impact punctuating a word as he answered.

"Yes." Bang "You" Bang. "Can." Bang "Have." Bang "A." Bang "Puppy." He continued banging his head even as the rest of the council watched in laughter.


	12. Epilogue

**Technically the day after Christmas, since it's one in the morning when I'm actually uploading this. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO**

A boy surveyed the valley as he stepped through the roughhewn stone doorway. A mangy beard fell onto his chest, dirty black hair hung to the middle of his back. A grey furred wolf stepped out of the passage behind him, brushing against his leg affectionately. After the wolf came a girl, similar black hair to his fell to her waist, but she was clean shaven. Electric blue eyes smiled at his sea green as he turned, he smiled back. She took a few steps forward, stopping by his side. He offered her a hand, his upturned palm hanging silently a foot or so above the back of the grey furred wolf companion. Without looking, or even with any way to be sure his hand was there, the girl moved her own hand into his. Their grips tightened as their feet started moving forward. In the distance, residing a few hundred feet from the Chinese style temple, a willow tree swayed in the gently wind. The boy noticed the tree because it was so different, it was the only willow in the valley, and it was taller than the Olympians. His lips curved ever so slightly into a melancholic smile, the girl gripped his hand almost imperceptibly tighter. Even so, he turned his head to look straight into her eyes, as if knowing the exact angle her own head was pointing at him from. He grinned and released her hand as he took off running. The wolf barked happily and took after the boy, tongue hanging out of the corner of its mouth. The girl grinned and ran after the boy as well, intent on catching him for once. The boy ran into the temple and bowed before the Buddha statue.

"So you have returned?" It asked, smiling.

"We have. If it is alright with you, we would ask to remain here." Percy answered.

"I expected nothing less Perseus Jackson." The statue declared.

"Also, would you do something for me?" Percy asked.

"Tell me what it is before I agree." The statue answered. Percy started explaining his plan quickly, knowing the girl and wolf would catch up quickly. The statue smiled even broader as the girl entered, panting.

"So will you do it?" Percy asked.

"I will. You know when to be here." The statue answered.

"Do what?" the girl asked.

"That is for us to know, and you to find out Thalia Grace." The statue chuckled. Percy shrugged and led her back to their cave.

Percy combed his hair carefully. He checked the velvet box in his drawer surreptitiously as Thalia entered the room behind him. Satisfied that it was undiscovered he pulled his pants back over it and turned to face the girl behind him.

"What're you hiding?" She asked.

"Nothing Thals, you know I don't hide anything from my girlfriend." Percy smirked. Thalia rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket as she headed out the door. They had built a cabin, utilizing the cave they had lived in for years as the rearmost room and building the structure into the side of the mountain. It was homey, three bedrooms, though Percy declined to share the reasons for the extra two, two baths, a kitchen and dining area all in one, and a living room. There was no television, but books were dropped off daily by Hermes, even though he wasn't supposed to. Percy made sure Thalia had left the house before removing the velvet box from the drawer. It was three feet long, only four or five inches wide, and two inches deep. The knife inside was artfully crafted, swirls of adamant running through pure Olympian silver. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and tucked the box under his arm as he headed out into the open air. He found Thalia on the porch, eyeing the valley carefully.

"What's up Percy?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the trees. Percy hadn't yet made a sound, but she always knew when he was nearby just like he always knew when she was nearby. Percy silently descended to one knee, drawing the box out in front of him and raising it slightly above his head. He took a deep breath, silent, absolutely no sound. Yet she turned. Before he was ready, before his nerves had been settled, before he could plan his words, she turned and saw what he was doing.

 _Breathe_

 _Breathe_

 _Breathe_

 _Breathe_

 _Breathe_

No matter how many times Percy shouted the word to himself in his head, his lungs just didn't respond. He was frozen. Thalia took a shaky step forward and reached slowly for the box. Her hand was trembling. Every inch went by like a mile to Percy, his mind exploding with fear and anxiety as it was. Finally, her fingertips reached the soft velvet of the lid. She hesitated a minute. An entire sixty seconds. To Percy it was a lifetime.

 _Breathe_

 _Breathe_

 _Breathe_

 _Breathe_

 _BREATHE DAMMIT_

Finally the spell broke and Percy unfroze. Thalia's fingertips pushed the lid to the extend of its arc even as he took in a deep breath to speak.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
